


New Smoking Cure

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [118]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a creative way to make his brother stop smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Smoking Cure

Jared chuckled under his breath as he tipped-toed into the kitchen. Reaching up above the stove, he grabbed the small zip-loc bag. He giggled evilly as he ventured back to the bunks and knelt by his brother’s bunk and slowly pulled the drawer out. Ruffling through the pants, he let out a small cheer when he found the small carton of cigarettes. Snickering, he pulled the sticks out of the carton and put them aside for later. He picked up the bag and opened it, freezing when his brother rolled over. He let out a deep breath and resumed what he was doing. He grabbed the thick candy canes and slipped them into the cigarette box. Chuckling, he scampered off to the bathroom and threw the cigarettes into the toilet and flushed.

(*)

                Shannon ruffled his hair as he crawled out of bed. Reaching down he grabbed his box of cigarettes and robotically took one out. He placed it in his mouth and his eyebrows burrowed in confusion. Pepperment…

Last he checked, cigarettes were nicotine flavored. Opening his eyes, he glanced into the box and saw candy canes and gritted his teeth. Jared.

                 Standing, Shannon leaned and opened his brother’s bunk and growled when he saw a lone letter on the bed. Grabbing it, he tore it open and read :

                 _Hey Shannon,_

_Off doing an interview, hope you like the new cigarettes, they’re new and mint flavored. Supposed to stop people smoking. See you at lunch._

_-Jared_

“…Fucker.”


End file.
